


Nestled Safe

by ponderinfrustration



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux
Genre: Cuddling, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7703251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ponderinfrustration/pseuds/ponderinfrustration
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christine has her own tried and tested methods to persuade Erik to join her in their bed, even if he does not realise that is what she is doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nestled Safe

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt off a Tumblr prompt sheet which read, "I don't wanna get up-- you're comfy."

Erik sighs, pausing in his reading when he sees her eyes slipping closed. She forces them open and smiles up at him, the candlelight softening the edges of his face.

"Perhaps it is time for you to go to bed, my love," he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. She nuzzles his shirt and sighs herself.

"Does that mean you will be joining me?"

He clears his throat, averting his gaze to focus on the watercolour over the fireplace. It is of the sea at Perros-Guirec. He painted it from memory as a gift to her, and in this moment he would dearly love for the waves to rush over him and save him the necessity of answering. She always knows when he is evading.

"I am not tired."

At that she yawns, and allows her eyes to slip closed. "In that case, I think I'll just stay here for a while. You are terribly comfortable."

He rolls his eyes, though she does not see it, and sighs a put-upon sigh. "Very well. In that case I will continue reading." He picks his book back up and continues where he left off, not taking in a word of it but rather watching her. It is not long before her breathing evens out, her head settling more heavily on his lap. And when he is certain that she is well and truly asleep, he sets the book down, page marked and eases himself out from under her. He cracks his back, stiff after the long time spent sitting for her comfort, and ever so gently slips his arms under her picking her up and carrying her to their bed. Though he is still not tired, he rather thinks he might join her, at least for an hour or two.


End file.
